percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Marc Moon and the Sword of Thursday- complete version
I get supernova strength “Death,”I muttered as I ran away from Surt, the fire giant. I felt him approaching. I felt the heat radiating inside him and that’s when weird things started happening. “Stop right there, Surt,” screamed Alex and she took weird things out of her belt. A flaming spear was in her right hand but she didn’t attack. “ I need your hair. It’s the only way to tie up Surt,” he continued. “You will not destroy me,” roared Surt. Suddenly out of nowhere something hit the fire giant. He stumbled and fell. The boy changed into a - no that couldn’t be possible- a lion. The lion lunged at Surt but the giant was way stronger than the beast. He threw him and he went flying out of the ground. “ I need your hair,” repeated Alex. I didn’t know what to do. Surt was in front of me, blocking my way out, but I was pretty sure I had just seen my best friend, Andiron, shape-shift, and try to protect me. I got angry right on time. I ducked as Surt shot one of his fireballs at me. I charged. Surt took his hand and reached for me. I grabbed me, Yes, grabbed. I took his hand and swung it wildly he fell into Charles River. Andiron came back in the form of an eagle. He shifted back to his normal shape. In front of him was Otis, my friend, holding a staff. “What… What’s going on ?” I asked. “Well I am not Andiron anymore thanks to Otis, You just used your supernova strength to knock down Shirt, and he’s about to cut your head of,” said Andiron. I flinched. Surt had a flaming sword and was about to cut me into two pieces. I ducked as he was about to cut me and Andiron who had jumped from incredible height kicked Surt in the face. He took a flaming spear from his bag, it looked exactly like Alex’s, who was still at the other side of the bridge. “Shape-shifter, not even a proper hero. Do you think your ‘friend’ would care about you ?” boasted the fire giant. I stared at him “Shape-shifter ?” I asked. “Marc really you don’t need to know. I have a rune. Some mortals get one. It gives them power. I got the rune of Loki, change, versatile. I became a shape-shifter.” “The hair” screamed Alex. I had to get to the other end. However I had my friend sorcerer and ninja shape-shifter on my side. Suddenly some sword appeared in my hand. Andiron gasped. Otis almost collapsed. It hummed in such a joyful way, it seemed to say, Good morning. I’m a sword that just mystically appeared in your hand. Even Surt looked startled. “The sword of Thursday. I will crunch that metal with my own sword very easily” said Surt nervously. He swung his flaming sword but I blocked it with confidence. I jumped onto his clothes and took a tight grip. Otis yelled, “Blastr and a blast was announced. It was powerful enough to trip Surt. I jumped of his knee and fell onto the hard bridge. “My hair,” I thought. I took my sword and started cutting . Alex and Andiron fought with flaming spears, while Otis chanted “Blastr and seemed to have fun. I was not having fun. “Andiron. Would you mind distracting Mr. I’m going to burn up everything ?” I asked. “With pleasure,” grinned Andiron. He turned into a wolf and pounced onto the fire giant. “Alex. I believe we have work to do.” I said. Andiron nodded and took the hair I had cut. He started knitting with the hair I had cut and created a perfect rope. He ran and jumped with incredible height. He landed on Surt’s shoulder and and started tying a rope over his neck . He stuck the hair-made rope onto a lamp post. Andiron went flying with his flaming spear and stabbed Surt. He wailed and disappeared. “Well that was a good workout” said Alex. Otis and Andiron nodded. “Let’s get you to camp We fight with flaming spears, axes, change shape and learn about the social life of swords The Sword of Thursday turned out to be annoying. He kept humming and apparently he had the ability to speak. “What’s up, boss, ? ” he said in my hand. I looked at the texture of the sword. It had weird signs that seemed really familiar to me. He shone of golden light and I seemed to bond with him. “Ok,” I thought. I held my breath and communicated with the sword. “What’s the first step to owning a talking sword ?” I asked. “Glad you asked. Step 1 of the talking swords ownership rules page 4 line 5 to page 4 line 5: Name it,” said the talking sword. “I… I name you…. Arth..ur. Yes, Arthur” I said nervously. “Glossary for heroic names. Sorry, Weapon.net is not as convenient as it looks. Yep, I knew it. Arthur is one of the first class heroic names.” exclaimed Arthur. I was not sure if the naive sword would fight like a normal sword or act like a naive boy who had just surfed Weapon.net. “Remember, I can read all your emotions. To answer your question. When you activate me into battle mode, I will stop talking, and I will act like a normal sword” said Arthur, “Oh yeah, step two: Connect yourself to Weapons.com and become a full member with your owner’s identinty. He turned into a little tablet and it showed me a sign up page. I wrote what Arthur asked me to write and there was soon a you’re authorized to the official weapons’ social media program sign. “Why does weapon life have to be so weird,” I thought. Arthur coughed, assuming the Ahem noise was a cough. “Sorry,” I told him. “Apology accepted,”said the sword, “Step three: Get some weapon friends(runestones, sceptres, flaming spears, bows, combat ukeles, and swords).” Unfortunately I had some friends that had runestones, sceptres, and flaming spears. “Come Arthur,”I murmured, “let’s go socialize *** Socializing was much easier than I thought. Alex’s flaming spear got along with Arthur as quick as lightning. Otis’ sceptre seemed to remain neutral and didn’t fight nor play with Arthur. Andiron’s runestone didn’t seem to like Arthur and he didn’t seem to like the runestone too. “Thanks Boss,” said Arthur, as he played with the flaming spear. I didn’t want to give my sword too much fun. After all, it was the middle of the night, and Andiron had told me we would be battling with dragons as our training. At 11:00 p.m, we went to our suite and I crumpled onto my bed. Dragons are not scary when you have a son of Thor on its back The clench horn was blown. In front of me was a boy and a girl. “Nice to meet you. My name is Carlos, Son of Tyr, God of courage, sacrifice and hand combat. The person on my left is Gloriosa, daughter of Idun, goddess of youth and immortality. We will be on your team, with Andiron, Otis and Alex,”said the boy. I called for Arthur who had been sleeping as a pendant on the floor. He awakened. “Oh, I’m so sorry. We have to go to dragon fighting class.” He morphed into my sword and I stood up. I grabbed Arthur and followed Gloriosa and Carlos. We arrived on a field where I saw Andiron, clutching his spear, Alex, who was building a golden rope, and Otis, who was just looking around. Gloriosa, took a flaming spear too, and Carlos took a white sword. Suddenly, something emerged from the shadows. “Hi. Mr. Grundy,” said my teammates. “Good morning. Since we have a new student we will not be learning, but we will attack some dragons,” said Mr. Grundy. I gulped. My teammates smiled and marched to the battlefield where I heard some roars. “Boss. You’ll be Ok !” said Arthur. I wished I had as much confidence as the sword. “Let the fighting begin,”said Grundy. A dragon lunged at me *** I was almost about to get killed when I jumped onto the dragon. I took a tight grip and the dragon flew upwards, struggling to get out of my powerful catch. Andiron and Gloriosa stared at me in disbelief and froze. “Any advice ?” I asked to Arthur. “Um. Get a powerful lasso to pull it down or use destructive energy to destroy it. “How about we do both of them,” I asked sarcastically. “Alex. Throw the rope onto the dragon’s neck. Hold it tightly!” I yelled. Alex nodded and threw the golden lasso. The golden weapon landed on the dragon’s neck and Alex tied the other end to a tree. “Now. How do we summon destructive energy ?” I asked. “Just say Thurisaz,” replied Arthur. “Thurisaz !” I yelled. Suddenly, the dragon choke. He was shocked by electricity. “ “Once upon a time. A boy fell to his death when he purposely exploded dragon,” I muttered. The dragon exploded. I plummeted to my death. One of the good things about being a son of Thor, is that the air is always is at your service. As soon as I fell, I peacefully whisked myself safely down to where my friends were. “That was amazing,” exclaimed Andiron. Suddenly, more dragons fluttered our way. “Why do dragons hate me ?” I muttered. The first dragon blew fire at Carlos who was courageously battling three dragons at the same time, but Gloriosa came to help him. Her hands glowed and soon the wound he had was gone. The second dragon came attacking Otis and Alex but Otis chanted “Eihwaz,” and they were safe in a magical barrier. The third dragon attacked Andiron and me. Andiron yelped. Suddenly(there are going to be a lot of suddenlies), three zombie men sprouted out of the floor. They pulled the dragon down trying to bring it to their zombie world. The dragon moaned and tried to get out of their grip, but in a matter of minutes, the beast had sunk beautifully into the ground. “How….”I asked. “Me,” he said. Suddenly, I saw a glowing sign on my head. Andiron had one too. Mr. Grundy gasped, “Hail son of Thor, and son of Hel. “What,” we said in unision We get a visit from the goddess of Hel, whose name is… Hel “How am I even a demigod. I have been at camp for 3 years and I’m a valkyrie. How could someone not have claimed me for all that time,” said Andiron. “Maybe she did. Just not the way most people expect it,” said Alex. “Easy for you to say. You’re a dwarf. You just had to shape a rock and they knew you were one,” said Andiron. Carlos bit his lip, “I have to agree with Andiron. Being the daughter of the ruler of dishonorable death, and the grandson of the evilest god in Norse history is not a great way to be honoured.” “Yeah,I’m a giant, but I’m already been honoured,” said Otis. This was the first time I had heard him speak in two days. “Now son of Thor. Go relax. You have done a great job defeating Grimwolf today,” said Mr. Grundy. Gloriosa’s jaws dropped. The 4 others turned and gaped. “Yes, my children. Marc has just killed the most threatening dragon in the nine worlds.” said Grundy. I ran as I discovered the power I had in my hands. *** “Boss. It’s a thursday, the time I am the most powerful. I’m not always that powerful,” said Arthur. “Still, I have been patrolled by the prince of dishonorable death, a giant, and a dwarf. Arthur human life is not as simple as weapon life,” I said. “Oh yeah. We have to fight even if we’re friends because of you and we almost always get an ouchie,” said Arthur. I went to Andiron’s room. He was my best friend out of the five I had here at camp. As soon as I saw her, I felt the bitterness and anger she had towards his mother. He had thought he was mortal for years and now he had spontaneously been claimed by her mother. “It wasn’t spontaneous,” said Andiron plainly. I looked at him with a puzzled look. “Loki’s planning something. He wants me to stay in this position. He knows I wouldn’t be loyal to him no matter what,” he said, “Grimwolf is the patron of dragons. When you killed him well, all dragons became your enemy. Mr. Grundy got abducted.” “Wait, So Grundy’s evil ?” I asked. Andiron nodded, “He must be one of Loki’s servants. “Then we kill him,” I said. “That was what I was going to do, then he would become my servant,” he replied. “Guys, Alex rushed into the room,”something’s wrong with Mr. Grundy *** Some advice: when you meet an evil person kill him right away, he can make your day bad if you don’t. Mr. Grundy seemed to be possessed by Hel. The man hissed. “Mother get away from him,” roared Andiron. “Oh, even I’m going to speak important messages about all your friends,” said Hel/Grundy. Andiron gulped. “I thought so. You must have noticed that some kids have gone into a terrible sickness” said Hel/Grundy. Alex nodded. I gulped. We were the only three present, no Otis, that could cast a spell, no Carlos, with the immense bravery and awesome sword moves, no Gloriosa, with the super fast regeneration skills. Still, I had the strange feeling of wanting to strangle Grundy/Hel by the gut and throw him into the dragons’ cave. Grundy felt surprisingly cold, gloomy, and bitter, the same expression Andiron had towards his mother. “Mother. What have you done know. Spread zombies ?. Send giants? Help the evil taboo of humans bodies ?” asked Andiron. “You think too hard. I simply removed his shadow,” said Hel/Grundy. “What ?” I yelled. Suddenly, Andiron yelled, “I order a quest to retrieve the shadows of the sick humans. I order: the son of Thor, the dwarf, the Jotun, the son of Tyr and the daughter of Idun.” Alex stared at him. Otis, Carlos, and Gloriosa ran to the room. “Did you just order a quest to retrieve shadows ?” said the astonished trio in unison. “Yes, but we must leave secretly,” replied Andiron Some Advice : Do not try to escape a camp with magical security We left at night, the usual time we should get out when you want to break out of a highly secure camp. “Any idea, how we’re going to get out of here ?” asked Alex. “You’re a dwarf. Build us out of here,” urged Carlos. He looked at us and said, “Otis, Ansuz.” He gave him a small stone with an that looked like an F except the lines pointed downwards. The poor dwarf took his magical rope that he had insisted to bring, and started working. He used rocks and his magical toolbelt, that would give him all the building material he wanted, and created a toolbelt. He explained that the rope were wires, and that the runestone would hypnotize anyone who heard the voice speaking into it. We crept into the dragon fields. Otis proposed to speak dragon through the microphone so that we could escape, but we refused. We ran through the fields but I had a strange feeling we were being watched. Suddenly, two men came out of nowhere. Mr. Grundy and some boy. “This is against camp rights to be out here at such time. Vince execute them,” ordered Grundy. The boy attacked. I wondered if I would be able to summon destructive energy again, but before I could do anything, Otis swooped down with a dragon. “Are you insane! That’s the beast that tried to kill me. How did it resurrect ?” I yelled. “Grimwolf can only be killed on Ragnarock, which is impossible since he is destined to survive,” said Otis. Vince had almost taken control of the surprise. He clutched his sword and prepared his charge. “Get up,” urged Otis. I realised that now Otis was speaking. He rarely ever did. Even before I got to camp. The 5 of us jumped onto the beast and he flew up. “You sure this is a good idea ?” muttered Alex. “Yes, dwarf,” said Gloriosa. She didn’t seem happy. She frowned at Alex and returned to sharpening her spear. I decided it was time to call on Arthur. “Arthur. Why is Gloriosa mad at Alex ?” I asked. Arthur giggled, assuming the gleam the sword had randomly had was a giggle. “She’s not angry at Alex. She’s angry at dwarves. She must have had a bad history with them. Probably she got into a problem with them and attacked them. Possible way she could have become a valkyrie,” replied Arthur. Valkyrie !? I didn’t know what I valkyrie was. Andiron had said that he was one. I would ask her when we arrived at our destination. Alex announced we would be finding an old viking boat and sailing to Jotunheim(seriously people invent weird names). Otis was not talking. I talked to Arthur again. “Why’s he not in a good mood,” I asked. “Isn’t it obvious. He’s a Jotun. Specifically the son of the most powerful Jotun-sorcerer. Duh,” replied Arthur. I didn’t like feeling dumber than a talking sword that surfed on weapon.net. I also didn’t like the feeling of Otis, a reformed giant (or was he ?) going back to a terrible place called Jotunheim(I’m judging the book by it’s cover. I turned at Alex. He seemed in a good mood. Fidgeting with his toolbelt and inventing things. It felt good to have an engineering wizard on my side. I took my earphones and listened to “Tidal Wave” by Kevin Quinn. It rose my spirits up but the Arthur must have been listening too because he jumped out of my hands and stabbed the dragon. He roared and flew down. We splashed into the sea and the dragon swooped back up. The only one who seemed to breath well was Gloriosa. Carlos was holding Alex and Andiron courageously. Otis was gasping. Even Arthur seemed surprised. “What’s going on ? “ I asked. “We.. We found Frey’s lost boat, Skidbladnir. Patrol magical, lost boats for giants before riding them Another piece of advice: you should take normal boat ; not magical ones, because there might be goddesses kidnapped on it. We swam up to the surface and Alex and Gloriosa volunteered to pick up the boat. We accepted the request because Alex was the only one that could get it back. After all, the dwarves had created the boat. Gloriosa seemed disturbed that Alex volunteered but tried not to show them. They dived in and five minutes later(which was pretty long) they came back up. Alex was gasping for breath but Gloriosa seemed fine. He took a piece of wood and said, behold the almighty Skidbladnir. You’d better move back. We swam to a great distance and my friend dwarf yelled “Open.” The piece of wood became a huge boat, glistering brighter than the sun, as beautiful as the radiance of the moon, and as awesome as a lunar eclipse. We swam to get on. When we entered we immediately felt warm. Andiron and Gloriosa smiled uneasily. I entered the main cabin. It glistened magnificently. Suddenly, Alex rushed in, “you’d better see what’s going on on board *** “Mother!,” cried Gloriosa. “Don’t get close to that giant. It’s Thjazi,” replied Idun. Gloriosa almost fainted. “Wow. Who is Thjazi exactly ?” I asked. “He is the giant who kidnapped me,” she replied. “Enough!” roared Thjazi as he held Idun by the gut, “Mike would you introduce yourself.” Someone stepped out of the shadows and stood in front of me and Andiron. “Uncle?!” we said in unison. “I was never your uncle,” said fake uncle Mike, “I just killed both of your mortal parents and said that I was their brother. I took care of you. Andiron, in the night and Marc, in the day. Then the giant and the dwarf came around and I had to be cautious. So I didn’t kill you and sent Surt instead. He seemed to have done a bad job, so I recruited Mr. Grundy and Vince. When Mr. Grundy told me Andiron was the son of Hel, well everything about him made sense.” “So you were undercover trying to kill us ?” I murmured. “Yes, and this time you won’t be able to save yourself because I have the Skofnung sword,” replied fake uncle Mike. Gloriosa dropped her head. Idun cried, “No.”, but fake uncle Mike didn’t listen. He took out the sword who dissipated into 12 souls. Andiron yelled, “Souls. Attack.” That’s when the action started. The souls and Andiron went for Mike, Gloriosa and Carlos went for Idun, and Otis, Alex ,and I went for Thjazi. I cut Thjazi’s right arm while Alex tried to find his right invention. “No, No, No, No, No, Yes,” he said. He picked up a golden axe and chopped Thjazi’s left foot. I summoned my Supernova strength and took his left arm. I threw him onto the tip of the boat but he was able to recover. Otis picked up a stone with a carved H except that the middle line was diagonal. “You use the runestone of destruction,” laughed Thjazi. Otis ignored him and concentrated. The misshapen H started to glow until the flagpole of the boat fell onto the giant who had just begun to stand up from the tip. He splashed into the water and started sinking with the flagpole. Mike wailed and jumped too. “How was your fight ?” I asked . “Incredibly cool. My mom might be evil, but she’s got some amazing powers,” replied Andiron. “We should hurry. I’ll recreate the flagpole and other things that broke. Carlos, you drive,” said Alex. We all nodded and went into our cabins except Gloriosa and me. I asked, “Why do you hate dwarves ?” Hey, that’s my Uncle Gloriosa stood, particularly baffled. “I… I got into a fight with some of them. It’s better if I just show you. All valkyries can show their history. She touched my hand and suddenly I jumped into time. I saw little kids. “Hey look at that hammer,” said one. “We’re at a museum,” said Gloriosa, “that’s me. I saw a kid rush into a room. She had blond, and seemed incredibly beautiful. “Look there,” said the present Gloriosa. I turned. A dark figure was creeping and taking one of the swords. “Dwarf,” said present day Gloriosa. Suddenly, when one of the kids were skipping, he stabbed the poor little creature. “You can not touch this work, you worthless humans,” said the dwarf. The teachers and the kids ran, all but young Gloriosa. She took one of the spears on the exhibit and attacked the dwarf, inexperienced. The dwarf stabbed her easily, but her wound healed up as quick as it had appeared. She concentrated, the spear became a flaming one. She charged at full speed. She ducked as the dwarf tried to stab her again, tripped him, and inserted the spear into his gut. Present Gloriosa started crying. Suddenly an eye patched man - Odin appeared. “You have shown amazing bravery, Daughter of Idun. Would you like to be part of my group of warriors, the valkyries ?” asked the god. The girl didn’t know what to say,” Y… Ye...Yes”. “Your wish, is my command,” he replied. She disappeared, so did the flashback. I understood her. She didn’t like Alex for two reasons: He was part of the people who had tried to kill her ,and she wouldn’t be on this quest if it wasn’t for dwarves. “I’m sorry,” I said in pity. “It’s okay. Now get some sleep. I have a feeling Andiron and You are going to have some trouble tomorrow,” she replied *** Her instincts were right. The next day, I heard bells ring. Alex and Otis were adding fighting accessories to the ship. Gloriosa and Carlos were sharpening their weapons and Andiron was giving me a worried face. I marched to him and asked, “what’s wrong ?” “My uncle,” he replied. I scanned through my history lesson. Loki had had 3 children, one was Andiron’s mom. Which meant Fenris and Jormungand rested. “Jormungand. You sense him ?” I asked. Andiron nodded, “No, No, No. He’s there and he’s awake. Andiron ran to the deck. He howled. Suddenly, A giant serpent erupted from the water and attacked Andiron. Arthur, who was in pendant form, morphed into his sword-self and said,” let’s kick some giant serpent but.” I striked. I should have known better. The serpent lunged at me. Suddenly, it stopped and turned into ice. My friends laid on the ground. They seemed to have been affected by the arriving of the monster. The serpent was breaking through. There was a large crack and the serpent attacked. He ran two different ways and avoided his mouth and tail. I had a plan. A very stupid plan. “Andiron. Would you please summon your ice again ?” I yelled. Andiron nodded. The serpent froze again. “Andiron. Do you think you can hack into Alex’s soul and wake it up ?” I yelled. Andiron nodded uncertainly. He went into deep concentration and his hands became green. Alex’s body started glowing and started flying. It turned and turned until he screamed and showed his fists to Andiron. “What did you do … Oh, is that the the world serpent ?” he said, petrified. “Alex. We need you to activate the equipment you set up,” I said. “Well you asked for it. Reconstruct,” he replied. The boat literally got a new skin. “Canons activate,” continued Alex. Balls shot out of nowhere pushing the frozen serpent into the water, just in time. The serpent cracked out of the ice, hissed in pain, and I killed him slashing Arthur into his gut. The monster fell. Suddenly, my friends got back up and gasped for air. “Hey. Andiron we’ve arrived at Jotunheim. What do we do next ?” said Alex looking at the PSP controlling the whole boat. Andiron gulped We play Magic Basketball with Giants “Andiron. What’s wrong ?” asked Otis sharpening his staff. “You should be nervous too. The only way to pass into Helheim is by Utgard-Loki,” replied Andiron. Otis fainted. “What’s wrong ?” I asked to Alex. Alex bit his teeth. “Utgard Loki is… is his father.” What’s the big deal ?” I asked. “The big deal is Utgard is the most powerful sorcerer in the nine worlds. We couldn’t possibly kill him. Besides, the only way we’ll force him is to prove we’re “worthy”,” replied Gloriosa. “Hey, I have been slicing things without experience and I have already killed: two giants and a son of Loki,” I replied. “You just don’t get it,” said Carlos as it started to get chilly. Otis opened his eyes and said, “The other way to win his trust is a magical basketball match.” “What ?! Waaait, How magic is it because I’m not good with that word,” said Alex. “Very Magic. The only way is combining our very powers: Gloriosa’s regeneration, Carlos’ combat skills, Alex’s craftiness, Andiron’s necromancy, Marc’s strength, and my Magic. Arthur woke up. “Hey, nobody mentioned me,” he complained. “They don’t even know your name,” I replied. “The point is we have to go together. We’ll claim basketballer rights, we’ll win, save our lives ,and release the shadows,” said Alex. “What exactly are basketballer rights ?” I asked. “Oh, We just to a basketball match and whoever wins gets to kill the losers. Oh, I see your point,” replied Alex. “At least we’ll not enrage my dad,” muttered Otis. “Um… I don’t think so,” said Carlos. I turned over. The ship had just sunk into Utgard private courts’ showroom. “Come on guys. Let’s go meet my dad,” muttered Otis. *** Seriously, I feel bad for Otis. His dad is incredibly naive. As soon as we arrived a giant appeared in front of us. “Dad! What are you doing here and how could you have known we were here and arrive here so quick ?” exclaimed Otis. “Oh son, I just used an Ansuz runestone to communicate with my patrolmen, who told me there were intruders so I used a Raidho runestone to teleport,” replied Utgard. That did not sound easy. “Are runestones easy to use ?” I asked. “Oh hon, they are easy to use, the problem is using the magic within them, that takes a lot of energy. I still have the son of Kvasir trapped her giving me lessons,”chuckled Utgard. “Leave the boy alone,” roared Otis. “Who is Kvasir ?” I asked. “The god of poetry. The guy who gave magic to runestones. Obsies!” smirked Utgard. “Anyway, fake lord Utgard we claim basketballer rights,” said Alex. “Oh really, you’re sure. I am the best magician in the nine worlds, I might even be able to create a tenth,” bragged Utgard. I picked up a basketball on the floor and shot it at him. We went flying into the wall. “Okay, maybe I exaggerated a little tiny, twinsy, bit,” cried Utgard. “The game is on,” said an Acapella. In front of us were 5 thug-looking giants, handing us a ball. Utgard groaned in pain but tried to his best thug-looking look. “Okay kids. Avoid getting smashed by the ball and get to the place you wanted to be, then you win,” said Utgard “Where do we want to be ?” I asked. “The tunnel to Hel. Your friend will show you the way,” he replied. Then the 6 giants lunged at us *** “Touch down,” I yelled as I twisted a giant arm and threw him on the floor. Andiron gave me a glance. “Go for that drink,” he said. “But that’s not the tunnel,” I complained. “It is, trust me,” he replied. Gloriosa and Carlos bought us time. Gloriosa floated upwards and stabbed the second giant in the but. Carlos cut of Utgard’s finger as he was about to catch us, and then Gloriosa shot apples. Yes, Apples, but it seemed to hurt. Suddenly, Otis and Alex jumped out of nowhere. “Here. Otis and I created it. The gold is my invention and Otis inserted the Othala runestone inside, so you’ll be protected. I looked at what he was giving me, a bracelet with a little stone. A grabbed it anyways, put it one and it became a huge shield. When I turned around to thank them, they were already charging at full speed. A giant spotted us and we screamed. I concentrated. The runestone began to glow and before the beast was able to attack, their was an explosion and the giant was on the ground. “You dare use Othala on me. You will have revenge, sweet revenge,” he cried. We ran to the glass. I looked at my friends. The people who had sacrificed their lives to save the shadows. I was going to make their sacrifice useful. Suddenly, Carlos erupted pushing two giants to the ground. He stabbed Utgard in the back, kicked the fourth giant on the leg and lifted him. “Please don’t tell me you thought about sacrifice,” said Andiron said quickly. “I did,” I replied as quick. “Come on. It won’t last forever.” We jumped onto one of the legs of the table and climbed up to the top. Andiron marched forward. We touched the glass and his hands became green again. The cup shifting become more black hole-like until it became clear it was a portal. “We won declared,” declared Andiron. Utgard, still crumpled on the floor gasped in disbelief. “How did you get past Josh ?” he squinted. “I did, with Alex,” said Otis. “You worked with an argr,” said Utgard. I recognized that term. It meant unmanly. “Wait. So he or she is your boyfriend ?” I gave them a puzzled look. “How did you- Oh, so you have been following your english classes,” said Alex. “Yes, But-Uh. Fine,” I complained. “ I guess a deal is a deal. You have grown strong my son. Visit me again and lunatic.” A little boy scurried to Utgard. “Take him. This is your most important role in this quest. To protect the future,” continued Utgard. Otis nodded. He gave us each a runestone. “Only look at them in time of urgence,” he ordered. He grabbed the kid, took a runestone and disappeared. “Now for you 5. Go into that portal and stop Hel’s plans. I would hate for her to rule Asgard,” said Utgard. “Wait. Hel does not want to start Ragnarock,” said Alex. “Well, Ragnarock will happen, but she has no intention of doing that. She just wants to rule the world,” said Utgard. The 5 of us climbed up the leg of the table and jumped into the portal What the Hel ?! It was cold, very cold. As soon as we plunged in I felt sadness, sorrow. I had a strange feeling of wanting to help the dead. Alex stared at me and picked up his runestone. “Haqalaz, controlled crisis,” said Alex. “If only I could build something that could spread the magic of this one rune-. I’ve got an idea. He crafted a sceptre with the crystal ball missing, then inserted the runestone and placed it on his “homemade” beacon. Suddenly, warmth radiated all over the place, it felt happier. “I think that was my most important role. To create an invention that would hold the affect of Hel off,” said Alex. He dropped his head. “That’s not your only role. You’ll be our quest mate on the so called “future quest” that Utgard talked about. “Who dares enter my realm ,and reduce its effects,” hissed a voice. “Moth.. Mothe..Mother,” squinted Andiron. I was afraid I knew why he was sad, his powers were no use. Her mother ruled the world of the dead, he had just gotten it from inheritance. “Yes, my son. You have no power against me. You feel so much like your father. Luckily, I have kept him in store for you. Well, after you lead our army to victory. You have no choice, I could kill you with a simple flick,” said Hel. Andiron clutched his runestone. I gave him a this-is-an-emergency glare, and he nodded. I couldn’t believe how much he had changed. He was fighting the goddess of the dead, before he would just learn how to fight the most common type of dragon. Andiron was powerful, if he could inherit his mom’s place he would be able to beat her, but It was impossible. He took the runestone. He was holding Othala, symbol of inheritance. Andiron closed his eyes, the runestone started glowing. There was a flash and in front was Andiron, glaring at her mother. “I claim Othala. I now have all your power,” he said. “But son-.” Andiron interrupted her with a sword in the gut. “You want to play it this way. Well watch this,” hissed Hel. She raised her hand and zombies scattered everywhere. His runestone in his hand, he concentrated and the dead went back down. “Snips, Snails,” she snapped. “Get the guards.” Three giants appeared. Alex charged. A giant took hold of him and threw him away. The runestone glowed even brighter. Gloriosa ran to him and concentrated. His wound slowly closed, as Carlos attacked. He snapped a giants toenail and cut one of his pimples out. The second giant tossed Carlos away. Andiron erupted. The whole place shattered. I ran and faced Hel, as Andiron concentrated on blowing things up. “You have no skill, son of Thor,” hissed Hel. She grabbed her spear and pointed it at me. I grabbed my runestone. I concentrated. I felt the word surge through my veins. It glowed and glowed until I felt that the whole word was in my body. The runestone’s timing was pretty good. Just as Hel was going to kill me, I charged at full speed. I intercepted Hel’s hit, kicked her in the stomach , and stabbed her in the hand. I had never fought like that, but still, I had felt It was the right thing. “Where do you keep your shadows,” I intimidated. “There, she pointed and the wall of ice turned into a room. Inside, were a bunch of dark silhouettes tied up to a rope. “But it can only be cut out with, a spear that a god gave you themselves and soaked with the blood of a war god,” said Hel. We all stared at Gloriosa and Carlos. Gloriosa trembled. Carlos nodded. She struck the weapon into Carlos’ arm. Immediately, she used her powers and closed her eyes. Carlos’ wound started closing. Carlos closed his eyes. “No !” wailed Gloriosa. “Your rune. The rune that kept everyone fit,” said Carlos weakly. “How did you ?” said Gloriosa. “You are much more stupid than I thought. Sorrow makes me stronger, I feel his essence fading,” she hissed. Alex started crafting, Gloriosa weakly took a runestone. “Sowulo,” she yelled. Suddenly, light was propulsed out of the runestone. It shined so bright, it radiated as much light as the sun. She kept chanting, “Sowulo, Sowulo,” until the light faded. When my eyes went back to normal, I saw Carlos swinging his sword at a giant. Andiron still stood, breaking the tunnel we were in. Alex had just finished another shield, with another runestone. Hel charged at him. The runestone glowed, and she backed off. “You dare use Algiz on me,” she hissed. Meanwhile, Gloriosa crept into the room and snapped the cord of the shadows. They floated away and disappeared and Hel wailed, “No !” Andiron still stood( yes, still) the tunnel started rumbling. The dea erupted and charged for Hel. “No !” she wailed. She was furiously buried under ice and the dead bowed to and returned to sabotaging the world’s most evil mother. Andiron finally stopped using the runestone and laughed. Gloriosa and Carlos erupted too. Alex started crying tears of joy. Arthur woke up and jumped up and down. I laughed so hard it hurt. He got a group hug and thanked Otis for the runestones. Then we walked back into the portal. THE END